Convergence Of Skies
by meltedpoo
Summary: The sun and moon souls once fell in love. (MidoTaka AU)


**Title:** Convergence of Skies

**Summary:** The sun and the moon once fell in love (MidoTaka AU)

**Disclaimer:** When Kuroko says 1 on 1, it sounds _so _funny. Also, I don't own KnB. /sad face

**A/N:** -

* * *

**CONVERGENCE OF SKIES**

The distance between the sun and the moon is 150 million kilometers. It would take more years to reach the sun than to travel every country in the world. That is, providing your transportation doesn't go haywire from the other planet's gravitational pull. The moon gets its light from the sun, surpassing the impossibility of distance. The moon is dependent on the sun's light, but the sun doesn't know this. Just like how we could never know what another person is feeling, no matter how close our hearts are. The sun shines bright but is unaware of the dependent satellite that is the moon. It is akin to the pain one feels when we fall in love but are unnoticed. Both entities share many things in common, both had paths that constantly intersect, and yet the sun, ever silent, ever vigilant and isolated, paid no attention to the moon.

[+][+][+]

_People once believed that everything on Earth were made of souls. To them, the plants and animals, the rivers and rocks, they were only manifestations of great souls. When treated well, they believed that these souls, these guardians of nature, would bless them ten-fold in ways only a guardian could. The ancient people believed this so strongly that their faith gave life to things immobile. And so it was that the moon and the sun souls were born. And the moon needed the sun and the sun secretly recognized the moon. They looked at each other from afar and silently willed each other closer; but the people soon lost faith and along with that, the souls weakened and finally vanished when the last of the human believers died with the question, "What if it really wasn't real?" on her lips._

[+][+][+]

** NEW MOON  
**

Midorima looked out of his window and surveyed the surroundings. He knew that Takao never appeared on nights like this, but he still hoped. Every night he looked for Takao. Sometimes he saw a glimpse of his hair, a part of his body, a finger, a shadow of a smile. But on nights like this, the ever-constant Takao never showed up. Looking up at the sky, he saw that it was a blank sheet of black paper.

It was a new moon.

**SOME NIGHTS**

Some nights Midorima saw footprints, some nights he heard the flapping of coats. Some nights, too, he caught a glimpse of black hair vanishing behind the trees, leaving only a faint scent of something sweet. He could feel a smile but when he would turn, once again, he would only be able to catch a fragment of Takao.

** FULL MOON  
**

There were nights when Takao stood in front of Midorima's window. He would be smiling and for once not hiding and leaving a faint trail. Yet when Midorima reaches out his hand, Takao would move a millimeter backward. Midorima knew it was in vain, that he could only watch as Takao smiled sadly for the tragedy that was them; untouchable, fragile.

** SOLAR / LUNAR ECLIPSE  
**

Their lips would touch and that brief union would cause a spark that lit up the vicinity or a darkness that absorbed every light . Just as suddenly, one would let go and only the memory would remain for decades to come.

[+][+][+]

It was a full moon when the last of human believers died. Midorima felt his toes grow numb, his knees weak and shaky and yet he willed himself to be strong. Gripping the windowsill, he exerted every last of his remaining strength to drag himself from where he has fallen. '_Just one last time let me see the moon,' _he begged, '_let me see Takao.' _He could see Takao standing there, tears suspended on his pale cheeks,.

"Let me hold you one last time."

Takao shook his head, crying, and even when he didn't want to, he moved away when Midorima came closer. Because it was the law of nature, because it was what they were, souls of heavenly bodies, masses of gas and rocks who weren't supposed to feel.

The last of the human believers asked herself, "What if it really wasn't real?" and her life flashed before her eyes and the sun and the moon souls vanished along with her without feeling each other's skin one last time.

* * *

**A/N: **Isn't it odd that the moon and sun souls would have names other than sun and moon?


End file.
